The baby is Born
by gothicpiratevictoria
Summary: Jack faces something he never faced before fatherhood! this is my first story so please R&R FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark warm Caribbean night, the Pearl gently drifted with the waves, but to Jack none of that matter all because of the simple fact that he was a father now, yes you heard right, Jack Sparrow Pirate Lord of the Caribbean had a child now. He held the tiny baby close to him and smiled showing his gold teeth.

"Jack, he looks just like you," Rose smiled.

He looked up at her, even though her long black hair was a mess and her dark brown eyes were tried, but she was still beautiful.

"What should we name him?" he asked

As he gently smoothed down, his sons dark brown unruly. Rose thought for a minute

"How about Jackson Teague Sparrow?"

"Hmmm…Captain Jackson Teague Sparrow. I like the sound of it," Jack smiled

Then he looked back down at his son, pride in his eyes.

"Jack"

"Yes, luv"

"I love you"

"I love yer too" Jack replied and kissed Rose, knowing that he was always going to be someone's father now.

AN: I do not own pirates of tha caribbean. This is my first story so please be nice


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

"Ow…Ow lad, please stop pulling on daddy's hair, ow!" Jack howled in pain, as Jackson pulled his long brown hair. Jackson was now almost one and with each passing day he looked more like Jack.

"Rose luv, please do something about your child."

Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at Jack,

"My child? Last time I checked you were helping me make 'my child.'"

"Alright luv sorry, but will you please get him?"

Rose nodded and smiled

"Jackson."

The baby stopped in mid pull and looked at his mother.

"Do you want to come to mommy?"

Rose asked her arms out. Jackson smiled and put his arms out to reach his mommy. Rose picked him up and held him against her. He snuggled against her chest

"Thanks luv, I thought I might have lost me hair. How come he never pulls you hair?"

"Because he loves mommy more." Rose smiled

"That's not true!"

Jack walked over to his son and looked at him."

"You love daddy too, don't you?"

Jackson reached out and pulled his fathers hair again.

"Ow!"

Jack rubbed his head, while Rose laughed.

"That child is evil." Jack growled, glaring at his son, but all Jackson did was smile and laughed.

"Like father, like son."

Jack looked at Rose and smiled slightly.

"Yer right luv, he's a little pirate."

Jack gave his son a kiss and walked out into the deck. Rose looked down at her smiling baby boy.

"Your really need to stop pulling daddy's hair, you don't want him to lose all his hair."

The baby laughed

"Your, daddy's right you are a little pirate."

Rose then kissed Jackson on the forehead and put him down for his nap. While thinking about Jack with no hair.

A/N: The next chapter is Jackson's first birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I wish I did though.

The warm Caribbean sun shined down on the Black Pearl, today was Jackson's first birthday and a few old friends showed up for the special day. Will, Elizabeth, Will's father Bill and Teague Sparrow all came to wish Jackson a happy birthday. Jackson was opening one gift after another. Getting toy ships to wooden guns. Out of all them, one caught his eye.

From his grandpa Teague, he got a captain hat. It look just like Jacks except a little smaller. Rose took the hat and put it on Jackson even though it was smaller it still cover his eyes, but Jackson still wouldn't take it off. Jack watched his son, a smile on his face.

"He looks just like yer Jackie."

Jack turned around and looked at his father and smiled

"Aye, he does" Jack replied

"Looks like he also wants to be a captain as well."

"What can I say? It runs in the family."

"Aye, it does, I just want to tell yer one thing. I'm so proud of yer."

Jack looked at the older man and smiled.

"Thanks dad."

They both hugged, it was the first one they had, that meant something.

"Jack"

Jack looked up and saw Rose and Elizabeth coming toward him.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing, it's just your son said his first word. Say it for daddy Jackson"

Jackson smiled and said

"Daddy"

Jack and Teague looked at him shocked. Jack took Jackson in his arms.

"What did yer say, son?"

"Daddy!" Jackson smiled and clapped his hands.

Jacks face then broke out into a smile. He then hugged and kissed his son.

"That's right, son I'm yer daddy!" Jack laughed

Jackson laughed and clapped his hands. Rose sat their smiling at this picture. Then dread washed over her. She had to tell Jack something, but she would wait until they put Jackson to bed. As the day went on that was the only thing on Rose's mind. The men were all talking on the deck.

"I will tell you one thing Jack, he is cute." Will said as he held Jackson.

"Aye, he is just wait until he gets older, then he'll get all the women." Bill smiled

"Great now I know when we make port somewhere and when a woman comes up and slaps Jackson, I'll know why." Jack laughed

"That or he 'borrowed' a boat, without asking." Will put in, all the men laughed even harder.

"I'll tell yer one thing men. Life is good." Jack smiled

They all nodded in agreement and drank their rum. On the other side of the ship Rose and Elizabeth sat talking.

"Looks like they're having fun." Elizabeth said looking over at the men.

Rose nodded looking out into the sea.

"Rose, what's going on with you? You hardly said anything."

"I guess, its just I have to tell Jack something tonight and I don't know how he's going to react."

Elizabeth nodded

"Well, think of it this way. If Jack truly loves you, he will always stay by your side no matter what."

Rose nodded and smiled

"Your right, if he truly loves me. Nothing can break us apart. Thanks Liz."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Rose

"It will be ok." Elizabeth whispered

Soon the day turned into night. Everyone said their goodnights and went to their cabins. The guests were also staying on the Pearl over night. Jack put Jackson in his crib, kissing him goodnight. He looked up at Rose and smiled.

"Jack I need to tell you something."

"What is it luv?"

"Well….."

Rose knew one thing about this secret. It will change their lives forever.

A/N: To find out what Rose secret is you have to read the next chapter. I'll get it up as soon as I can, and yes I know, I'm so evil. Lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Jack looked at Rose.

"Luv, just tell me."

Rose hung her head and whispered something.

"What, I didn't hear yer."

"I'm having another child." Rose yelled

Jack looked at Rose shocked. Tears filled Rose's eyes.

"I knew it, you don't want it."

Before Jack could stop her she ran out of the cabin, crying. Jack didn't go after her; he knew that she needed to be alone for awhile. He walked over to his desk and uncorked a bottom of rum. Thinking only a few hours ago, they didn't have a care in the world, but that all changed. To tell the truth of the matter, Jack didn't mind having another child; its just he is still learning so much from Jackson about his fathering skills. Will he learn it all in time for another child? Also, Jackson was a handful, but having two? That's going to be a challenge, what happens if it was a girl? Jack didn't know how to take care of a girl and usually he would get slapped every time he saw a woman. He put his hand to his cheek, and then another thought hit him. If he did have a girl, he would have to keep all those lads away from her. If one even tries to get his daughter, he would take his pistol out and blow that lad away.

"C'mon Jack clam down, we don't even know if it's a girl yet." Jack said to himself.

Then their was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jack said

Will came through the door.

"Jack, is everything alright? I saw Rose running out crying."

Jack looked at will.

"Rose is going to have another child and she thinks that I don't want it, so she's really upset."

Will nodded and asked

"Do you want it?"

"Of course I want it. The best day of me life was when me son was born, but having another one I don't know it's…."

"Strange."

"Yes, when I had Jackson I was scared. I didn't know if I was going to be a good father or not."

"So, far you're doing a good job." Will smiled

"Thanks, but how do I know I'll be a good father to this one? How do I know I won't screw it up?"

"You don't know, that's the whole point of life. You just have to do the best you can."

"Yer right, I just don't know what to say to Rose."

"Just tell her how you feel."

"Alright, thanks again."

"What are friends for? Now go talk to Rose."

Jack got up and went out onto the deck. He saw Rose, looking out into the sea, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Luv."

She turned around and looked at Jack.

"What? Knowing you don't want this child hurts."

"I never said that Rose, I didn't get to say anything because you ran out before I could."

Rose nodded

"Your right well then tell me what do you think? Do you want it?"

Jack walked over to Rose and put his arms around her.

"Yes, I do want the child. I'm just a little scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That I won't be a good father to it as I'm to Jackson."

Rose looked into his dark brown eyes

"I'm scared of the same thing, but we just have to wait and see; besides I think you're a great father to Jackson and you'll be a great father to this baby."

Jack smiled

"Thanks luv."

"For what? I'm just telling the truth."

He smiled again and kissed her, it went on for a few moments. Until they heard Jackson cry. They walked back to the cabin, Rose went over to the crib and picked up Jackson, he snuggled against her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rose whispered. "Poor thing"

Jack walked over to his son and rubbed his head.

"It's ok, me little pirate. I'll let no one hurt you."

Rose put him back in the crib and soon he fell asleep. Rose and Jack went to bed as well. They both fell into a deep sleep dreaming about Jackson and the next Sparrow child that will soon come.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own some cool stuff. Lol. Also, to the people reading this story and leaving Reviews. I would like to say thank you, reading your reviews really make my day, so keep them coming people! Lol. So, I'll shut up know so you can read the story. Lol

"Luv, please eat more!" Jack begged.

He followed Rose across the deck.

"Jack, I'm full." Rose replied as she carried Jackson to the side of the ship, so he could see the sea.

"You need to eat more so, the baby can grow."

"Jack I already told you that I'm full. I'll eat later."

"I give up" Jack said as he walked away.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"He acts like a little kid sometimes."

Jackson giggled, as the day went on it was all fine.

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs yelled

"Aye"

"There's a ship coming our way."

Jack looked out into the sea and saw a ship coming right toward them.

"Do you know them?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I don't tell the men to get ready for battle and load the cannons."

"Aye, captain." Gibbs ran to tell the crew their orders. While Jack ran to his cabin, when he open the door he saw Rose reading Jackson a story.

"Rose."

Rose looked up and saw Jack's worried face.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"There's another ship coming toward us and they don't look too friendly so…."

Then Will and Elizabeth burst through the door.

"Jack, is it true that another ship is coming toward us?" Will asked.

"Aye."

"Then I'm fighting."

"So, I'm." Elizabeth said

Will looked at her,

"You can't fight."

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't think you can handle it."

"Will, I'm a pirate and a good fighter, I can handle them. Please trust me."

Will nodded,

"Alright, but please be careful."

Ok then, Will get Bill and Teague and wait on deck. I need to talk to Rose." Jack said

Will nodded and left with Elizabeth by his side.

"Is it true?" Rose whispered.

Jack nodded,

"Well, Jack lets go up on deck."

"You can't fight."

"Why not? I've fought before, why can't I now?"

"Because of him." Jack pointed to Jackson.

"And because of that." Jack pointed to her stomach.

Rose looked at Jack shocked.

"Luv, you really need to stay here and watch Jackson. He'll really need his mother in this time. Yer can't just leave him here scared. Also, if some man put a sword right through yer and killed the baby, I don't know how I could live with me self."

Rose nodded,

"Your right, just please be careful. I love you."

"I love yer too."

They kissed each other, and then Jack picked up Jackson.

"Protect yer mother for me lad," and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luv, I'm locking the door so, no one can get in."

Rose nodded and sat on the bed with Jackson. Then Jack left going on deck. Rose heard Jack's voice and someone else's voice, but she didn't know who it was. Then BOOM!!! The sound of the cannon filled the cabin and Jackson started crying.

"It's ok baby." Rose whispered as she held him close. Soon she heard the shouts of men and guns, cannons going off. Jackson held on to his mother for dear life as he cried. Rose tried to calm him down until she heard someone trying to get in the room. Fearful for her life and her child's, she his behind Jacks desk, hoping that everything will be ok. She then heard a yell of a man and the door stopped wiggling, then it all went quite. Someone unlocked the door and yelled,

"Bring him in!"

She heard men's footsteps coming into the room.

"Lay him on the bed. Rose are yer in here?"

Rose came out from behind the desk and saw Teague,

"What happened?" She asked

"Jackie has been wounded very badly"

She went over to the bed and saw Jack laying on their bed, blood was everywhere. Men were trying to clan him up to see the wound. Rose saw that he had been stabbed in the stomach. Then Teague's voice came in,

"We don't know if he'll make it."

Then Rose's world went black, Jack can't die, she needs him. He was Jack Sparrow, he can live through everything, he can't die can he?

A/N: Well end of the chapter people, if you want to know what happens, you better Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We all know the story I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and all that stuff.

The doctor came into the room, he looked over Jack.

"He has lost a lot of blood, but I'll stitch him up and see how he does."

He had everyone clear out of the room while he did his work. Rose saw the deck covered with blood and covered Jackson eyes. Teague saw this and took her to his cabin. When they got to Teague cabin, she put Jackson down on the floor, so he could play with his toy ship.

"Do you want some tea, water? I'd offer yer some rum, but I don't think it would be good for the little one."

Rose's head shot up and Teague just smiled.

"Jackie told me that you were having another child, during the battle before he got hurt."

Rose nodded and watched Jackson; Teague took a swing of rum.

"Lass, he'll be ok, I know Jackie won't give up, he's as stubborn as his mother."

"You're right; hopefully he can fight this off."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Teague called

The doctor came in looking sick and pale.

"Is he ok doctor?" Rose asked standing up. The doctor just looked down.

"Something happened with Jack as I was stitching him up, he just stopped breathing…I guess he did lose too much blood."

"So…yer saying."

The doctor nodded.

He's dead."

Rose sank to her knee sobbing, little Jackson looked at his mother, and then started crying too. Teague put his arms around her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Rose sobbed.

"I know…" Teague whispered

This went on for a few more minutes, then Rose went over to Jackson and picked him up, she put him close to her.

"It's ok, daddy will still watch over us." She whispered.

Then she turned to the doctor,

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and led them to the cabin, they went inside.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor said and walked out.

Rose walked slowly to the bed and saw Jack looking like he was just taking a nap. She couldn't think of him dead. She went to the edge of the bed. Jackson in her arms then reached out and pulled Jack's hair, when he didn't move Jackson did it again, when nothing happened he started crying.

"I know…its ok." Rose said tears going down her cheeks, and then someone ran in, it was Teague.

"Lass, come out here."

Rose ran out into the deck and saw Calypso standing their.

"I heard old Jack passed away, is it true."

Rose nodded; Calypso smiled and walked over to Rose.

"I can't do this to the little one. Jack Sparrow has one more chance at life."

Then, she was gone, at that point they heard a yell and they ran to the cabin.

The doctor was in the against the wall, looking like he's seen a ghost.

"I can't believe it." He gasped

"What?" Rose asked

"He's breathing again."

A/N: I all had you going their for a second, didn't I? Lol. Sorry this chapter was so short; I'm busy with school work so, I had to write this pretty quick. The next chapter will be longer, and the more Reviews **I get, the faster I write. Lol**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You all know the drill, I do not own pirates of the Caribbean and all that stuff…

"He can't be breathing; just a second ago he was dead." The doctor said his eyes wide with fear. Jack's chest rose and fell, as he breathed deeply. Rose smiled and said,

"I guess Jack Sparrow can't die."

The next few days, while Jack was in bed Mr. Gibbs took over. Rose was by Jack's side everyday, waiting for him to wake. As more days passed, Rose was growing was growing worried. Then after two weeks, she lost all hope.

"He might be alive, but he'll never wake up," Rose whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Running a hand down on his chest, she closed her eyes and started crying. Then someone said her name, she opened her eyes and saw Jack was awake!

"Jack?" Rose whispered

"Aye, I guess I took a bigger hit then I thought," Rose laughed and hugged Jack.

"Ow, easy on the goods darling. I might be awake, but I'm still in pain."

"Do you even know what happened to you?"

Jack thought for a second, but then shook his head. Rose told Jack what happened.

"Wow never thought that could happen in a few days."

"Jack, you've been out for weeks."

Jacks eyes grew wide.

"What! What about me ship, me son and you!"

Rose just smiled and said,

"Your ship is fine, Mr. Gibbs is taking over, your son is fine too, he just misses you and I'm fine too. I just hoped you would have woken up sooner. Which you have so everything is fine."

Jack smiled again.

"Rose, will you bring me son in? I want to see him."

Rose nodded and left for a second. Then she came back I into the room with Jackson. When Jackson saw his daddy was awake, he smiled and clapped his hands.

"Daddy!" he cried.

Jack smiled and carefully sat up as Rose walked over to the bed. She then sat Jackson beside Jack so, Jackson wouldn't hurt him."

"Daddy."

"Ello, me little pirate." Jack smiled and hugged her son. Then Jack looked at Rose and realized something, her stomach now had a little bump. He put his hand on it and whispered.

"Ello, there too, I missed yer."

Rose smiled and kissed Jack softly,

"I love you."

"I love yer too."

As more weeks passed Jack was getting his strength back and was the captain of the Back Pearl again. As Jack's strength grew so, did Rose's belly. Jackson was also growing up. He could say mommy, ship, sea, and aye. He could also walk, except he had a little trouble at it. One night Rose, Jack and Jackson were on deck looking at the sky.

"He looks like he had too much to drink." Jack laughed as he watched his son walk across the deck, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Only you would say that Jack."

"Aye luv, yer right, but that's what you love about me." Jack smiled.

Rose smiled back,

"Your right Captain Sparrow, but everyone knows that you fell in love with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we all know you can't live without me."

"Luv, we know it's the other way around. You can't live without me."

Rose laughed and Jack put his arms around her,

"Lets just we both can't live without each other deal?"

"Aye luv, it's a deal."

They kissed until they heard Jackson cry out "Ship!" Jack walked over to Jackson,

"Aye, this is a ship lad."

Jack smiled, but soon his smile dropped. There was a another ship coming and it was a big ship,

"Not good," he said to himself.

A/N: Oh...no, it seems like when everything gets in order, something then happens! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, I do not own POTC bah...bah...bah...

As the ship came closer to the Pearl. Jack ordered the men to load the cannons, and then he made Rose and Jackson go into the cabin. The ship came closer, but it didn't put its guns up, which was strange to Jack. Finally the ship was next to the Pearl, Jack knew the ship, he hadn't seen it for years, but he knew it. He ordered that the guns to be put away and let the people come aboard. The crew was shocked that the captain of the other ship looked like Jack. He walked over to Jack and then a smile spread across his face.

"Jackie, how are yer?"

"I'm how about yer James? Yer need to come to me cabin, I have a few people that you would like to meet."

Jack led James into the cabin. Rose was sitting on the bed with Jackson and looked up as the men enter the room.

"Rose I would like yer to meet me brother, James Sparrow."

Rose looked at the men shocked,

"You never told me that you had a brother."

"Well, dad never told me until last year so; I never really got to tell yer about it." Jack explained,

"Yes, our father has been 'around' so, you can't blame him for not telling you. Him and I might have more brothers and sisters without us knowing."

Jack nodded,

"How did you guys meet each other after all these years?" Rose asked,

"At the 5th Brethren Court meeting." James explained.

"Aye, dad just came out of the blue and told us."

"Bet that was a shock."

"It was, I never thought I had a brother, but what's more shocking now is me brother is married, has a child and has another one on the way." James said, Rose laughed and Jack smiled.

"Well, people change over time; you should know that by now." Jack winked at James.

"What does he mean James?" Rose asked,

"I use to work for the East India Trading Company."

"So, Jack did too."

"But, I worked for them during the big war that's why dad never told Jack about me, he was too upset that I backstabbed him like that."

"Oh…I see."

"Daddy!" They all jumped at the voice of Jackson, he was reaching for Jack.

"What? Do you want to pull on daddy's hair again?"

Jack picked up his son and smiled at him; Jackson smiled back, but then looked at James confusion in his eyes.

"Jackson this is your uncle James."

Rose said pointing at James, Jackson tilted his head a little looking at James.

"May I hold him?" James asked

"Of course." Rose said as Jack walked over and put Jackson in James arms. Jackson just looked at him, he knew this man wasn't his father, his hair was straight with no beads in it, his eyes were lighter than James and he had no bread. This want on for a few more seconds, then Jackson reached up and pulled James hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" James asked, rubbing his head. Rose and Jack were laughing along with Jackson.

"That means he likes you." Rose smiled, James smiled back.

"I guess that's the good thing about it."

They all laughed again.

"All I can say is welcome to the family," Jack smiled

A/N: Alright two chapters in one day!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Potc, the end.

James stayed awhile for dinner, getting to know Jackson and Rose a little more. As night fell James had to go, saying he needed to be at Tortuga next week. Jack and Rose understood and they all said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Jackie I'll miss yer." James said as he and his brother hugged.

"I'll miss yer too James."

Then he turned to Jackson and Rose,

"It was great meeting both of yer."

He hugged Rose goodbye and hugged Jackson.

"We hope to see you soon!" Rose yelled as James ship sailed away.

"Don't worry yer will!" James yelled back. They went back to the cabin, Jack sat at his desk and uncorked a bottle of rum, and then he took a big swig of rum. Rose sat on the bed, while Jackson played with his toy ships.

"That was great having me brother back." Jack said as he looked at Rose, she was staring at her stomach and her hand pressed against it.

"What's the matter luv?"

"I felt the baby kick, c'mon here and feel it."

Jack walked over and Rose placed his hand on her stomach. They waited for a few moments, and then Jack felt it kicked, he smiled.

"Did you feel it?"

"Aye, I felt it."

Jack brought Jackson over and put Jackson's hand on Rose stomach, and then Jackson jumped, his eyes filled with shock.

"Baby?" he pointed to Rose's stomach, Jack nodded.

"Aye, baby, the baby is in mommy."

Jackson smiled.

"Baby! He said again as Jack sat him down beside his ships. Jack nodded again and sat beside Rose.

"What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" Jack asked

"I don't know, but I hope it's a girl." Rose replied. Jack looked a little sick,

"I really don't think I can handle a girl."

Rose just laughed,

"Don't worry if it is a girl, I think you can handle it."

"I don't know darling, women are different species to me."

"How?! You're Jack Sparrow, you always charm women."

"Aye, but after words I get slapped."

Rose smiled,

"I don't think our daughter is going to slap you."

Jack laughed,

"Aye, but you never know."

As they laughed, they saw a flash fill the room, and then they heard a loud rumble of thunder. Jack walked over to the window and looked out into the black clouds coming their way.

"Jack?" Rose asked,

Jack turned around to face Rose.

"I have to go, there's a big storm coming and I have to tell the crew, stay in here with Jackson."

Rose nodded as Jack ran out, Jackson watch his father leave and looked at his mother.

"Daddy will be back soon." Rose smiled,

Jackson continued to play with his ships. As the Pearl was throw into the waves. Rose tried to get her and Jackson minds off it, by reading, playing, drawing or anything. So, they both fell asleep on the bed. A few hours later Jackson opened his eyes.

"Daddy?" He whispered,

He left the bed and went on the deck as the storm was going on. He saw Jack by the side of the ship.

"Daddy!" He yelled, Jack looked up and saw Jackson running toward him. Then another wave hit and Jackson was thrown into the sea.

"Jackson!" Jack yelled as he saw his son struggled in the water. Then jumped in to save him.

A/N: Will Jackson live? Read the next chapter to find out and Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own potc so yeah…Also I'm trying to come up with the name for the baby so, tell me any boy or girl names that you like. Thanks.

As Jack was in the water trying to get Jackson, Rose was still in the cabin; she reached for Jackson's tiny body, but felt nothing. Her eyes snapped open; she saw that the cabin door was open.

"Oh…no." Rose said as she ran out the door.

When she got on deck she looked out and saw Jack swimming. Then her eyes widened as she saw Jackson in the water. Jack was trying to get to his son as fast as he could. Finally he reached out and grabbed Jackson. Rose smile when she saw Jack had Jackson, but then her smile faded as a huge wave swallowed Jack up. Rose looked for them, when she was about to give up hope. She saw Jack reappear; he climbed up the side of the boat with his son under his arm. Gibbs helped him up.

"Mr. Gibbs take care of the ship."

"Aye, Captain."

Jack carried Jackson to his cabin, Rose running behind them. When they entered the cabin Jack put his son down on their bed, and then turned to Rose.

"Get him some warm clothes." He growled

Rose did what he said and changed them quickly. Then she put the covers over him to make sure he was warm. The good news was that he was breathing, but he still wasn't awake. As Rose looked down on him she felt eyes on her back, she turned around and saw Jack glaring at her.

"What's the matter with you?" Rose asked coldly.

"What's the matter, our son almost died because of you!"

Rose looked at Jack shocked and hurt, and then she bit back.

"What do you mean it's my fault?"

"You were the one who was supposed to watch him; you were supposed to be the one to make sure he's safe." Jack hissed

"So, you're blaming this on me?"

"Aye, it's your fault he got out there!"

"We both fell asleep and I woke up every couple of hours to make sure he was ok."

"But that didn't work, he still got out and the reason he almost was killed was because of you!"

"How dare you, it's not all my fault, it's also yours!"

"Oh…how is that?"

"You could have stayed in here with us. You didn't have to go out there."

"I'm the Captain!"

"Yes, but you also have a crew that made sure the ship could handle it and Gibbs knows where we are going. So, no you weren't needed out there, you just love the ship more than your own son!"

Jack's face fell, but quickly turned into hate.

"I do not! You take that back yer bloody wench."

"No, because you and I know it's true."

Rose marched over to Jack, not even an inch between them, their eyes glowing with hate.

"Get out." Jack hissed

"No, this is my cabin too and I'm not leaving my baby." Rose replied coldly.

"Fine, then I'll leave. I'll go sleep with the crew."

"Ok, go then."

Jack marched to the door. When he left, he slammed the door. Leaving Rose to weep by Jackson bedside.

A/N: Looks like Jack and Rose are in trouble, the next chapter will be up really soon. Please Review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Do not own potc, wish I did though. Lol

As more days passed, Jackson woke up, but Rose and Jack were still not talking and they couldn't even be in the same room. Even the crew noticed this, Jack usually cheerful and happy became a cruel hearted and mean man. If they attacked another ship, he ordered that everyone would be killed on the spot. The crew knew they needed to do something. One day Rose was sitting out on the deck with Jackson, she looked up and saw Mr. Gibbs walking toward her, a worry look on his face.

"Miss Rose, may I talk to yer for one second?"

Rose nodded and they both went into the cabin.

"What is it Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well, as yer can see Jack hasn't been acting like himself and the crew is getting worried, what happened between yer too?"

Rose looked down, when she looked up; Mr. Gibbs saw that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"He and I had a falling out on the night Jackson was almost killed. He blamed me for it and that started the whole thing."

"Lass, I'm sorry to hear about that, but yer need to talk to him. I know he misses yer because I see it in his eyes everyday. How about this? I take Jackson for the night and yer can talk to Jack. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Gibbs."

To Rose it seemed like the day went on forever, but finally night came."

"Good luck lass." Mr. Gibbs whispered as he took Jackson and went below deck. Rose then searched for Jack, she found him at the hem.

"Jack!"

He looked at her

"Aye"

"We need to talk!"

Jack nodded and followed Rose into the cabin, when she shut the door. She turned around and saw Jack looking at her.

"Well, what do yer want?" Jack asked

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you don't love the ship more than your family. I was just angry that you blame me for Jackson's accent, but lets face it, it was me fault."

Jacks eyes softened.

"No, its not yer fault. It's me fault too, I should of checked on yer two or stayed with yer. I just wanted to point a finger at someone else, so I wouldn't feel so bad. Guess it didn't work."

He smiled, Rose smiled back and walked over to Jack, he put his arms around her.

"I missed you Jack."

"I missed yer too. That night with Jackson, I was so scared I was going to lose me son, I didn't know what to do. So, the only thing I could do was blame it on someone."

"I know, but I forgive you."

They kissed passionately; this went on for a few seconds until they came up for air. Jack looked around the room.

"Where's Jackson?"

"Gibbs took him for the night."

Jack grinned.

"That's good because I need some alone time with me wife. Anyway I've been spending too much time with me crew."

"I've been spending too much time with myself."

Jack laughed and put her on the bed.

"I love yer Rose and I always will."

"I love you too Jack and I always will too."

They kissed passionately again and had a peaceful night together.

A/N: Awww….isn't that cute! Next chapter will be up soon, please Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Do not own potc.

The sun was starting to rise on the Caribbean morning. The sun shone across Rose's face. She opened her eyes and yawned. Jack had his arms wrapped around her waist and was snoring softly. Rose smiled as she felt the baby kick.

"Hello there, I can't wait to see you." She whispered to her stomach and put her hand over it, the baby kick again.

"That child is going to have some strong sea legs."

Rose smiled as she heard Jack's voice,

"Good morning luv, how did you sleep?"

"Better, now that you were with me. How about you?"

"Wonderful." Jack smiled.

The baby kicked again, this time Jack felt it.

"Good morning to you too." He laughed

"Wonder how Jackson is doing?" Rose asked

Just then she and Jack heard tiny footsteps running toward their door.

"Speak of the devil." Jack smiled.

The door swung wide open and little Jackson stood there.

"Mommy, daddy!" He said running toward the bed. Jack picked him up.

"How did you sleep my little pirate, did you sleep well?"

Jackson nodded and smiled showing his teeth.

"Well, that's good." Jack said and he gave his son a kiss and then Rose did too. When Jack exited from his cabin, he was in a great mood. The crew noticed and knew that all was well again. Gibbs looked over at Rose and winked, Rose smiled back. Everything was going good for once. Then Jack spotted something in the water, as they came closer he saw it was Barbossa in a small boat. As Barbossa looked up at Jack, Jack was on the deck laughing.

"Hector yer old sea dog, how have yer been?"

"Been good Jack ever since you stole me ship."

"It's me ship and yer know it!"

Rose rolled her eyes

"Will yer please let me aboard?"

"No, yer kick me off again."

"Jack, I swear on the pirate code, I will not."

"C'mon Jack, let's help him out." Rose said

"Why should I?" Jack replied coldly.

"Because he saved you from Davy Jones's locker."

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered

"He's still a bastard."

"Jack, don't say that word in front of our son."

"What!? He never says anything I say."

"Bloody hell." Jackson said and smiled.

Rose glared at Jack,

"Sorry luv."

"Just let him on the ship."

Rose said as she walked away.

"Alright men bring him aboard!"

They helped Barbossa on to the deck.

"Ello, Jack thanks for letting me aboard lad, but you need to keep the ship in shape….."

Barbossa walked across the deck still talking. Jack rolled his eyes and muttered

"What have I done?"

A/N: Please Review! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Do not own potc….so yeah

The next few days were painful for Jack. Barbossa was trying to take his job and he knew it. Everyday was the same thing, Jack would tell them an order, and then Barbossa would tell them a different order. Another thing that got on Jack's nerves is that Jackson loved Barbossa. Everyday, Barbossa told Jackson a new story and after that Jackson stayed by his side.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jack said throwing his hands up on the air, Rose looked up at him after she out Jackson in the crib for the night.

"What do you mean?"

Jack faced her.

"Barbossa, he's driving me mad!"

"Well, I think he is quite nice, what has he been doing?'

"Luv, he try's to take me job, ship and now he's talking me own son! I don't know what to do with him. Bloody Hell! I'm going to kill him."

"Bloody hell!" Jackson said from the crib,

Rose glared at Jack.

"Jack, for one thing he's just use to being captain, give him a break. Another thing is he's not trying to take your son away, he just likes Jackson. Beside when he does that, it gives me time to myself, which I need badly. Also another thing…"

She walked over to Jack and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow…women, what was that for?"

"I told you not to say words like that in front of our son."

"Alright sorry…"

"Just go talk to him; I'm sure he'll understand."

"You don't know Barbossa like I do."

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Just go talk to him tomorrow."

"Fine…but, I won't like it."

"You know sometimes our 1- year-old son acts more grown up than you do."

"Ha…ha, you're just so funny luv."

The next day Jack walked over to Barbossa.

"Hector."

"Aye."

"We need to talk."

Barbossa looked at him and then nodded his head. Jack led Barbossa to the cabin. The men on the Pearl stopped doing their work and watched the two captains go into the cabin. Barbossa sat at the desk,

"What do we need to talk about Jack?"

"Yer trying to take me ship again."

"What makes yer think that?"

"Yer telling me men orders, which everyone knows that the captain's job."

"Aye, but I'm the rightful captain."

Jack glared at him,

"Everyone knows I'm the captain!"

"No, I'm supposed to be the captain and this is me ship!"

"No, it's my ship!"

"No, it's mine!"

The men glared at each other.

"Fine who ever gets to the wheel first is the captain."

Jack ran and Barbossa followed. Everyone looked as the door swung open and Jack and Barbossa ran up the stairs and started to wrestle for the wheel. Rose rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day." She muttered.

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon, but I need baby names for a boy or a girl. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

As the day went on, Jack and Barbossa continued to fight. They both yelled orders, and then glared at each other. Then it went into a yelling fight about who was the captain and who owned the ship.

"Alright you two, I've had it! Either get along or I'll both kick you off the ship," Rose yelled walking away.

Jack and Barbossa just glared at each other.

"I'd rather die then be yer friend." Jack growled.

"Same here, just stay out of me way and I'll stay out of yer's."

"Fine."

Both of the men walked away. It was finally peaceful on the ship. Jackson sat on the side of the ship, playing with his toys, and then one of the toy ships fell into the water. Jackson watched it go down.

"Mommy, daddy?" He said looking around for his parents to help, but they were no where to be found. Jackson tried to reach for it, to Jackson it looked like he could reach it, but the truth was it was a long way down. He slipped and fell into the water. He cried out for anyone, heads turned as they heard his cries. They all went to the side of the ship.

"Someone go get the captain!" Someone yelled.

Gibbs ran below deck, Barbossa knew he wouldn't make it back in time, so he jumped in the water and swam toward Jackson. He reached out and grabbed him.

"Look shark."

Barbossa turned his head and saw a big great white swimming toward him.

"Great." He muttered

His sword and gun were still on deck, along with his other stuff. The shark was getting closer and closer until, BOOM! Blood spilled into the sea, Barbossa looked up and saw Jack, and his pistol was out.

"Help them up!" He yelled as Barbossa climbed up the side of the ship. The men helped them quickly. When they came aboard, Rose quickly took Jackson as she hugged him she quietly said.

"Thank you." To Barbossa and ran to the cabin. Barbossa and Jack looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Jack spoke.

"Why did you save him? I mean he doesn't mean anything to yer."

"Well, I like the lad and it wouldn't be the same if he was gone. Besides I'd rather have him around then you."

Jack nodded.

"Why did yer shot that shark?"

Jack looked at him.

"Because he was after me son."

"Jack, yer and I both know that shark would of gotten me first and that would let yer have time to save him."

"I just felt like being nice today alright?"

Barbossa just nodded.

"Go get some warm clothes on." Jack said.

Barbossa nodded and walked to his cabin.

As Jack watch him walked away he whispered

"Thank you Hector." And went to the cabin to check on Jackson.

A/N: I don't think this chapter was as good as my others and I know it's shorter, I've been sick this whole week. Also, this story is almost over, but I'm thinking about making a sequel so, I'll let you guys know. Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Barbossa were getting along a lot better since Jackson had his accident. At this point Jack thought the crew needed a little break, so they headed for Tortuga for a little fun. Rose on the other hand didn't like the idea.

"Why are we going there again?" she asked Jack that night.

"Because the crew, needs a break and I miss going there."

"I'm sure your girlfriends miss you too."

"Oh…Rose luv, please don't start. Yer and I both know that I only want to be with yer."

"You might know that, but your girlfriends in Tortuga don't. So, they'll sit on your lap; try to kiss you and a lot more since it is their job."

Jack looked at her.

"It's like yer don't trust me at all luv."

"I trust you, but not them. Jack, you and I both know that you have a weakness for women."

"Yer right, lets say after yer put Jackson to bed, meet me at the tavern I'm at, that way yer can keep an eye on me."

Rose nodded then looked at Jack.

"Wait a second; I can't walk in Tortuga alone, something could happen to me."

"I can have Barbossa walk with yer, everyone is scared of him."

"Alright."

The next day Jack walked over to Barbossa,

"Can I talk to yer for a second?"

Barbossa nodded, Jack sat next to him. 

"I want yer to do something for me."

Barbossa looked at him.

"And what would that be? Get off yer ship."

Jack smiled,

"No, I could order me crew to kick yer off, but I feel sorry for yer."

Barbossa smiled a little.

"Alright then, what do yer want me to do?"

"Well, were going to be in Tortuga tonight and I want Rose to meet me at the tavern, will yer walk her to the place?"

"Since yer saved me life, I guess I could."

Jack smiled,

"Thank yer Hector."

As the two men talked Rose and Gibbs watched from the other side of the deck.

"Are they getting along?" Rose asked looking shocked.

"I think they are, this is the day that hell freezes over." Gibbs replied.

"I think your right." Rose said as she watched the men laughed.

"Alright men, yer know the drill." Jack yelled at his crew as they headed into Tortuga.

"Come back on time, yer still on me crew, if not then it was nice knowing yer."

The men laughed as they left the ship. Jack walked over to Rose.

"Be careful Jack." Rose said as Jack said goodnight to Jackson.

"Yer know I will; besides no one is going to mess with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Except for the women who slap you." Rose smiled

Jack smiled back.

"They don't scare me either; they just slap hard, which I'm used to by now."

They laughed then Jack kissed her.

"I love yer."

"I love you too."

Jack and Gibbs walked down from the ship.

"I'll see yer soon." Jack yelled.

"Alright." Rose yelled back.

A few hours later Jackson was in bed. Rose and Barbossa walked to the tavern.

"Thanks for walking me." Rose said.

"It's no problem, I owe you and Jack a lot for what yer two have done for me."

"Looks like you and Jack are friends again."

"No, that's not it; it's just I rather live with Jack then be at Davy Jones locker with that shark."

"I still think you two are pretty good friends…."

Then Rose stopped talking, her eyes were wide with shock. Barbossa looked up and saw the scene. Jack was their kissing another women, Barbossa looked at Rose, but saw her running away.

"Rose!" he yelled, Jack looked up and ran over to Barbossa.

"What happened? Where's Rose?"

"She saw yer kissing another woman and ran off."

"We have to find her, before anything happens to her."

Jack and Barbossa ran to look for her, both hoping they find her soon.

A/N: Here's another chapter, please review! The next one should be up soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Jack and Barbossa looked everywhere for Rose. A couple of hours later, they still hadn't found her and Jack was losing hope. Then someone called Jack's name, he turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs running toward them.

"What is it Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"I found Rose; she's back at the ship."

"Alright thank yer, I need to find Barbossa and tell him. Make sure Rose doesn't leave, I need to have a talk with her."

Gibbs nodded and ran off. Jack then looked for Barbossa, he soon found him near a tavern

"Barbossa!" he yelled, Barbossa walked toward Jack.

"Gibbs found her; she's back on the Pearl."

"Alright, let's go back then."

"No, yer can just stay here and have yourself a drink; I need to go talk to her."

Barbossa nodded and walked into the tavern, Jack walked back to the Pearl. He was angry with Rose running off, but he didn't blame her either. He knew what he did was wrong, even for him and he needed to make everything better. He walked onto the ship and passed Mr. Gibbs.

"Captain." Jack turned and faced Gibbs.

"I know it's not me place, but be easy on the lass, she had a rough night."

Jack nodded and walked into the cabin. He saw that Jackson was gone, Gibbs must have taken him, Jack thought and then he saw Rose on the bed, and her back was to him.

"Rose?"

"Get out Jack; I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"That's hard to do because I live on the ship and I'm the captain."

Rose sat up.

"Fine I'll leave then, goodbye Jack Sparrow."

Rose tried to leave, but Jack blocked her way.

"Move Jack!"

"No, not until yer hear me out!"

"Hear you out?! About what? You were kissing another woman, when you have a family!?"

"I know and I'm sorry, yer were right when yer said women were me weakness. I was just walking with Gibbs, she came up to me. We were talking and she just started kissing me, that's when yer caught us, it was before I could react."

"Yes, but for what I saw you were enjoying it and you weren't trying to stop her or anything."

"Aye, that's true, but I wasn't in me right mind. I mean being back at Tortuga changes me in a way. The point is I'm sorry that I did it and I'll never do it again."

"How can I believe you? You said earlier to trust you and I did. Well look what happened! You're kissing another girl, I don't know if I could trust you again. Maybe I should take Jackson and leave. That way you can be a free man again and not worry about anybody, but yourself."

Jack looked at her shocked.

"No! Please don't leave! Rose I made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes, this will never happen again. I love yer and I'm so sorry that I did this to yer! Please give me another chance and if I screw up then yer can take Jackson and leave."

"If you love me, then why did you do this to me?! Why did you hurt me? Can you tell me that?"

"I don't know, Rose not only do I charm women, but they charm me as well. I really didn't mean to hurt yer. Tell me one thing I can do so, yer can trust me again?"

"I don't know Jack, we're just not meant to be together, you should be a free man for the rest of your life and I understand. Goodbye Jack."

Rose walked out leaving Jack shocked; he sat down on the bed thinking about what just happened. Then an idea hit him, he ran over to his desk and pulled out a ring, it was a ruby with sliver flowers around it. It was his mother's old wedding ring. He grinned as he looked at it then ran out of the cabin. He saw Rose walking away from the Pearl with Jackson in her arms.

"Rose!" he yelled and ran after her, she turned around.

"What Jack?" she said coldly.

"I know there is a way to prove that I love yer."

"What is that?"

"This." He showed her the ring and Rose was speechless.

"I know it's not much, but it was me mother's ring and it means a lot to me."

Rose tried to take it, but Jack took it away.

"Yer didn't let me finish." Then Jack got down on one knee.

"Rose, from the first time I saw yer I knew yer were for me. I thought I was the happiest I've ever been, they you bring me boy into the world and that made me a lot happier. Will yer spend the rest of yer days as Rose Sparrow?"

"Yes." Rose said smiling.

Jack took her in his arms and kissed her, when they were back on board the Peal, Jack called for Gibbs.

"Yes, captain?"

"Tell the men that soon a wedding will take place." Jack smiled.

"Aye sir," Gibbs smiled back, and then ran off to tell the men the good news.

A/N: YAY! A wedding drinks all around! If you review then you're allowed to come to the wedding. Lol.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for all of the review, you guys rock!

The word spread about Jack and Rose, soon enough everyone knew about it.

"I can't believe Jack Sparrow is getting married, out of all people!" Will grinned.

"Aye, when Will told me, I thought he was joking." Bill smiled. 

"But, I guess he was telling the truth, I still can't get over it though."

Jack smiled.

"Well, I guess it's true when people say love can change a man. It still shocks me that she said yes after all that have happened."

"Aye, but it shows her yer truly love her because yer giving up being a free man." Teague smiled.

"I don't know if yer should of put it that all."

The man laughed.

"Ahh…don't worry about it Jackie, we've all been married and we can all tell yer, that it's the greatest thing to happen in a man's life." Teague said.

Jack smiled and looked at Bill and Will.

"Is he telling the truth?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"That's good. I thought he was telling me that to make me feel better."

They all laughed.

"Have any of yer seen Barbossa? I need to ask him something." Jack asked

"I think he's in his cabin." Will answered.

"I'll be right back then."

He walked blow deck and went to Barbossa's cabin. When he entered Barbossa looked at him.

"What do yer need Jack?"

"Well Hector, I want to know it yer'll marry Rose and I?"

Barbossa looked shocked.

"Why me? Yer have different captains aboard this ship. I just want to know why out of all of the captains yer picked me."

"Well, for one yer saved me son, whom as long as I'll live I'll never forget about that. Also, yer walked Rose through Tortugas for me and when she ran off, year helped me look for her. Year did a lot for me and I thank year for that. So, what do year say?"

"Fine Sparrow I'll do it, but not for year it's for Rose. Also, do not think that this makes us friends."

"No, I rather hang myself then be friends with yer."

Barbossa smiled.

"Alright then, just making sure."

As that was going on Rose and Elizabeth were in Rose's cabin talking.

"I still can't believe he asked you to marry him!" Elizabeth said shocked. Little Jackson was in her lap, playing with her hair.

"I know, when he asked me I was as shocked as you. When we first got together he told me that he rather not marry because he wants to stay a free man, but last night. I guess he really wanted to prove to me that he loved me."

"Awww… that's so sweet, he really loves you."

"Yes, I'm so happy with him."

"Besides, where is Jack?"

"On deck with the other guys."

"Should have known that."

The two women laughed.

"So, Elizabeth tell me what's it like being a captain's wife?"

"It's great; all the men treat you with respect. None of them try to get you in bed because they know who you are. It's pretty nice."

Rose smiled.

"It sounds nice."

Then Jack burst into the room.

"Alright, we all have a big day tomorrow, so off to bed with yer." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Wait a second Jack; you can't sleep in the same room as Rose."

"What!"

"Sorry, but that's the rules."

"I'm a pirate, I don't follow the rules."

"Well you're following this one."

Elizabeth handed him a pillow.

"Go sleep in Will's cabin, he won't mind."

Elizabeth pushed him out the door.

"Good night Jack."

When she shut the door Jack muttered.

"Bloody women." And walked to Will's cabin.

A/N: The next chapter is the wedding; the next chapter should be up soon. Rum to all who review!


	18. Chapter 18

The day of the wedding came. The crew was cleaning the Pearl for the day; Gibbs was making sure there was enough rum and food for everyone. Meanwhile in the cabin Will had a little trouble getting Jack up.

"Jack get up!" Will said

"In a second Rose."

"I'm not Rose, it's me Will."

Jacks eyes opened wide.

"Whelp, what are yer doing in me cabin?"

"This is me cabin and you're getting married today remember?"

Jack jumped out of bed.

"What! Why didn't yer try to wake me earlier?"

"I did, you didn't move, just breathe Jack."

Jack nodded.

"It's alright, let's just get you ready."

"Yer right."

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up."

Jack nodded and followed Will.

"I really don't know if I want to wear a dress." Rose said.

"Rose, it's your wedding day! You have to look nice." Liz said.

"I guess you're right."

"Ok, where are your dresses?"

"In that chest at the foot of the bed." Rose replied as she brushed Jackson's hair for the wedding.

Liz went through the chest.

"This one is prefect. It's white just like a real wedding dress. Try it on."

Rose did what she was told.

"Oh…Rose it's beautiful, but it might show too much skin."

It was a long dress that went down to the floor and it was strapless, but to Rose it was perfect for this day.

"I don't think it does, it was made for the Caribbean weather and I wore this the day I met Jack."

"Then you have to wear it."

Rose just smiled and nodded.

"Pretty." Jackson said.

"Thank you my sweet baby boy." She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Oh…" She put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, the baby just kicked me pretty hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

."Alright then let's do your hair."

Rose nodded and walked over to Liz ready to get her hair done.

A few hours later the wedding was about to start.

"Are yer ready Jack?" Barbossa asked as Jack stood in front of him.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Jack was in his captain clothing, but he did take a bath and tried to get all the rats out of his hair. Liz then walked out with Jackson in her arms.

"Is she ready?" Jack asked, Liz nodded. Barbossa then looked at the musicians and nodded, and then they started playing. Rose came out; Jack's breath was taken away. Her long black hair blew into the wind; the dress she wore made her look like a goddess. When she was next to Jack, they held hands and grinned at each other. Rose still couldn't believe it, they were getting married! Through out the time the whole idea replayed in her head, in other words she was out of it until she heard.

"Yer may know kiss the bride."

She felt Jack's lips against hers, everyone cheered. Soon everyone was drinking, laughing, eating and having the time of their lives.

"So, what does it feel like, being married? Liz asked.

"Rose smiled.

"It's great…oh!"

Rose grabbed her stomach; her face was filled with pain.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"The baby is coming!"

A/N: Well here comes the baby! Sorry this chapter was a little short; the next one will be longer! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

"We need to find Jack!" Liz said as she helped Rose through the crowd. Liz spotted Jack at the end of the deck.

"Jack!"

He ran toward them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rose she's in labor."

"Let's go back to the cabin and lay her down." Jack said.

Liz agreed, they both helped Rose to the cabin, when they got their, they helped Rose into bed; Jack sat behind her behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's ok." He whispered as Rose cried out in pain, Liz had left the room to tell everyone the news. As the pain passed Rose relaxed into Jack's arms.

"Well, I guess this means no wedding night." Jack smiled

Rose giggled.

"We'll have one later, but right now all I want is this baby out of me."

She cried out in pain again, as pain took over her once more, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jack called.

Teague came into the room.

"Someone wants to talk to yer and Rose. Do yer want me to send them in?"

Jack nodded. Calypso then came into the room.

"What do yer need, right now I'm in the middle of something else."

Calypso smiled.

"I'm here to help you Jack Sparrow, I will birth da baby."

Jack's eyes went wide.

"It's not that I don't trust yer, it's just…I don't know."

"Jack let her do it, I don't think anyone else here knows how to." Rose whispered

"The sad thing is I think yer right luv, fine she can do it."

Calypso walked over to Rose.

"Hey! What are yer doing?!"

"Calm down Jack, I was only seeing how far along she is."

"Oh…well, yer better not hurt her."

Rose rolled her eyes and said.

"Jack, stop it! Your acting like a kid "

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are…"

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"YES! YOU ARE!!" Rose screamed as pain took over her again.

She squeezed Jack's hand hard.

"Owww! Ok, I'm acting like a kid, just let go of me hand!"

After the pain passed, she let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It's ok at least it's not broken."

A few hours passed, Calypso checked again.

"Is the baby coming yet?" Rose asked.

"No, you still have a few more hours before da baby comes."

Rose moaned

"Jackson's birth was so much shorter than this." Rose muttered.

"Ah…well, each baby is different." Calypso replied.

More hours passed and the pain got worse and worse. Jack hated seeing Rose in so much pain, but he knew that all he could do was be there for her. More hours passed, and then finally Calypso checked.

"It's time to push Rose." Rose nodded and started pushing with all her might. Sweat ran down her face along with tears, but no matter how much it hurt she kept pushing. More hours passed and Rose was still pushing. She was getting really tried with each push she did.

"We need to get da baby out soon, before Rose loses too much energy." Calypso said.

Jack nodded.

"Rose I want yer to push one really big one for me, the baby need to come out." He whispered.

Rose nodded and pushed with all her strength, and then the most wonderful sound reached her ears, a baby crying. Jack looked at her smiling.

"You two made a healthy baby girl." Calypso said as she handed the baby to Rose.

A/N: Well, the baby came, rum for all! I'm sorry to say the next chapter is the last, but I'm going to make a sequel since I got so many great reviews. Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Rose held the tiny baby close to her; Jack was looking over her shoulder, looking shocked.

"A girl?"

"Yes Jack, a girl. You helped me make a healthy baby girl."

Jack didn't say anything for a second, and then smiled.

"Me baby girl." Jack said as he gently ran his hand over the baby's black hair.

Calypso smiled.

"I'll leave you two, for now."

She left the room leaving Jack and Rose with the new baby.

"What should we name her?" Jack asked.

Rose thought for a second.

"Well, I really want to name her after my mother." Rose replied.

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, I think it's a beautiful name."

"Isabelle Rose Sparrow, what do yer think of that?" Jack asked looking at Rose.

Rose smiled.

"I love it."

They didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then Rose spoke.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Jack nodded and Rose handed Isabelle gently to Jack. He held Isabelle close to him, he smiled again as he looked over her. She was so beautiful, warmness hit him, and he was holding his baby girl, his daughter. It was a piece of him and Rose all into one, but Rose mostly. When Jackson was born he took a lot after Jack and Jack guessed that Isabelle would be more like Rose. Even though she was just born an hour earlier, she was already looking like Rose.

"Luv, she looks so much like yer." Jack said quietly.

Rose smiled a little

"I don't know about that." Rose replied.

"No, darling she really does. We better keep an eye on her, when she gets older all the lads will want her."

They both laughed. Then another thing hit Jack, he was thinking about what happened in the last 9 months good and bad. He knew in the end it was all worth it just to share a moment like this with Rose. He loved his family with all his heart and nobody would hurt them, he would make sure of that. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Will asked

Rose and Jack nodded. Liz, Will, Bill, Barbossa and Teague came in.

"Calypso told us it was a girl, but she didn't tell us her name." Liz said.

"It's Isabelle Rose Sparrow." Jack replied.

Everyone smiled.

"Baby!" Jackson said from Liz's arms.

Jack went over to the bed and sat beside Rose, Isabelle still in his arms.

"Bring Jackson over here." He said to Liz.

She nodded and handed Jackson to Rose.

"Jackson, this is your baby sister Isabelle." Rose whispered to Jackson.

Jackson looked at Isabelle for a second.

"Sister?" he said.

Jack nodded.

"Aye son, it's ye sister."

Jackson looked at her for a second longer, and then he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Awww…Jackson that was so sweet, do you love your sister?"

Jackson nodded, for a few hours' people came in and out of the cabin, to see the new baby. As night fell everyone left, leaving the sparrow family to a peaceful night. Jack and Rose put the children to bed.

"I still can't believe we have two children now." Rose said.

"Aye, it is shocking, but it was meant to be this way."

"Sorry about the wedding night."

"Its fine, but you owe me."

Rose nodded. Jack then put his arms around her.

"So, Mrs. Sparrow what should we do next?"

"Where ever life takes us to."

Jack nodded and walked over to the crib.

"Good night m little pirates." He whispered to Isabelle and Jackson. Then he walked over to Rose.

"And good night to you Mrs. Sparrow."

He kissed her goodnight. Then they went to sleep, all of them waiting for the next adventure to come.

The End.

A/N: Well that's the end. Thank you all so much for your great reviews. Also big thanks to Aquatic Cylipso for the baby's name! So, the sequel should be out really soon, maybe by the end of this week. So, keep your eyes out for it. Rum to everyone who reviews!


	21. need some help with this!

A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't put the sequel up yet, but I need your help on some thing, I have two ideas on how the sequel should go.

I should start where I left off, where Jackson and Isabelle are both really young.

Or I can start it a few years later, where the kids are older and see how Rose and Jack deal with all of it.

So, please tell me what I should write, the sooner you tell me the sooner the sequel will be out.

Thanks guys

Gothicpiratevictoria


End file.
